<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Liquid Luck by curlyy_hair_dont_care</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759520">A Little Liquid Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care'>curlyy_hair_dont_care</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarropoly 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Felix Felicis, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks a little 'Liquid Luck' is just what he needs to ask Draco out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarropoly 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Liquid Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Entry 2 for Drarropoly 2020.<br/>I landed on: Potions Storeroom.<br/>Prompt: What potion did someone take?<br/>I chose: Felix Felicis.</p><p>A big thank you to my beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood/pseuds/crazybutgood">crazybutgood</a>  who helped me get this fic into shape!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Harry’s latest attempt to speak to Malfoy ended disastrously, Dean had laughed that the only way Harry could ever ask Malfoy out would be with the help of Felix Felicis. And thus this plan was born.</p><p>Harry, Hermione and Ron broke into Professor Slughorn’s Potions Storeroom. </p><p>“I don't like this at all, Harry,” Hermione whispered  as they struggled to fit under the Invisibility Cloak. </p><p>“Come on, ’Mione, it's just a few drops. I need all the luck possible if I don’t want to make an arse of myself in front of Malfoy again,” Harry begged  as Ron gave him a sympathetic look.</p><p>“There it is,” huffed Hermione and grabbed a small vial labeled ‘Felix Felicis’ aka Liquid Luck. “I’ll put it in my bag for safekeeping. Let’s head back.”</p><p>---</p><p>The next day at breakfast, Harry was a nervous wreck as he waited for Hermione to appear. </p><p>“Where were you? Do you have it? He’s almost finished his breakfast, hurry up, Hermione.”</p><p>“Hang on, Harry!” Hermione grumbled as she retrieved the vial from her bag and added a drop to Harry’s tea. </p><p>“Bottoms up.” Harry gulped his tea and stood up.</p><p>Meanwhile, Draco was stealing glances at Harry from the Slytherin table.</p><p>“Really, darling, why don’t you go up to him and just snog him? I know you want to,” teased Pansy. </p><p>“Shut up Pansy, as if Potter would want to talk to me,” said Draco. </p><p>“He keeps cornering you in hallways and staring at you,” countered Pansy. </p><p>“That doesn't mean anyth-” Draco was interrupted as he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Channeling his newfound luck, Harry had walked up to the Slytherin table and sat down on the empty seat next to Draco.</p><p>“Hey, Draco,” smiled Harry. “I was wondering if you’d like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” Draco just stared at Harry, his mouth agape. “If you don’t have any other plans, that is,” he continued.</p><p>“He doesn’t, and he’d love to, Potter,” replied Pansy. “Meet him at 11 am by the entrance of the Great Hall,” she confirmed. </p><p>“Great, see you then,” enthused Harry as he got up to leave. </p><p>“See you,” said Pansy as she took Draco’s hand and made a waving motion.</p><p>Pansy started giggling and Draco snapped out of his daze. “What just happened?”</p><p>“I believe you got yourself a date with Potter,” Pansy smiled. “Don’t forget to thank me at your wedding,” she winked as she headed out to her first class.</p><p>Harry’s face split into the widest grin as he approached his friends. </p><p>“I take it, it went well then?” Hermione asked. </p><p>“Yep, this stuff really works!”</p><p>“Hmm, it would if I’d used the real thing,” Hermione winked as she left a spluttering Harry behind and headed to her next class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hermione definitely thinks such an important potion shouldn’t be used so frivolously, and she — just like 6th year Harry — knew that the suggestion of luck would be enough to give Harry the confidence he needed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>